onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Renders as Infobox Pictures
This problem needs to be resolved now. There is no reason why we have renders on all these character pages when there are anime images that could replace them. The renders look like crap, and it's inconsistent to leave some of them like that, when we don't do it for others. Example Pages: Every Straw Hat (Pre time-skip) Hiriluk I could go on and on about this, but there are way too many pages to list them all here. What do you guys think about finding GOOD anime images, and replacing these renders? Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:53, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Burn all renders with fire and dump the ashes in a vat of acid. SeaTerror (talk) 01:55, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Why can't anyone tell me what's wrong with renders? I've asked and asked. The fact is that they look nice. They are drawn consistantly, with the idea that they represent the characters in mind. Screenshots from the anime tend to be sloppy. I can't name one problem with the renders. Captain Kuro's sucks, though. We can all agree on that. 01:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Did you see Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa's? Ugh! Anyway, let the hunt begin, mark down all the renders with and let's wipe them out! 02:07, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, why delete all just because of a few crappy ones? Why not keep the good ones? 02:38, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Uknownada. Some renders are actually fine. We should just get rid of the low quality ones. I realize everyone's ravenous about getting rid of them, but calm down and take a step back first. Some, like the Straw Hats' are perfectly fine. Others, like the ones Yatanogarasu listed, could probably be replaced with something else. 02:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) All of them are bad. They can easily be replaced with anime or manga images. This is including the Straw Hats. SeaTerror (talk) 02:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Not all of them are. We shouldn't get rid of all of them just because of a few that aren't good. 03:05, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I think you meant most instead of few. SeaTerror (talk) 03:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I think that ones like Kuro's and Kalifa's and some of the Galley La's can go, but others like the Straw Hats are perfectly fine. Don't try to put words in my mouth. 03:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) The problem with using renders is both an issue of quality and consistency. Most renders have the issue of being badly rendered, with the character's lines often being cut off or some background being left behind. That's the quality issue. For the problem of consistency, they mostly come from video games or merchandise. But the majority of characters do not appear in these sources, so it's only the minority of significant characters that have renders. Hell, with the exception of Luffy and Zoro, all of the Straw Hats post-timeskip images are anime. You have a major inconsistency right there on the pages themselves. One second it's a fine anime screenshot illustrating the character, the next its a poorly rendered character on a bright white background. 03:54, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I really can't comprehend how backwards this situation is. We should like the white or transparent backgrounds. They focus on the character without a surprise Usopp popping up in the background. The renders have clear accurate drawings that can't be matched with the sloppiness of the anime screenshots. The renders are full-body, consistant representations of the characters without being clouded by anime effects and art laziness. If anything, we should be looking for renders of all our characters. 04:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Which is an impossibility, renders will forever be the minority due to only coming from sources which focus on a select few characters. 04:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm with Ryu on this one. Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics, and focus on the character more. And consistency is broken anyway since there are manga pics too. "Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics" Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror (talk) 16:18, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Manga illustration is the best option I think, and if it's coloured, even better. Khaliszt (talk) 16:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) In a perfect world, renders would be the best option. They do provide that white, distractionless, more professional background. And the character is fully displayed in a way that fits our guidelines perfectly. Here on the wiki however, renders are oftten pixilated crap. We shouldn't hang on to renders if we can find better quality images from the Anime. However, if the images from the anime are equally pixilated and/or bad, then people should understand that we should keep the renders. And if people can find better quality renders, for most characters, that would be the ideal option. 16:44, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen? Okay. Here. 18:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) There are no renders for that scene. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:17, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No shit we wouldn't be using that scene, or anything else drawn as badly. If you honestly believe we'd just take any image of the characters no matter how badly drawn - then you shouldn't even be on this forum arguing because your perception is so terribly skewed. Not everybody here is so easy and willing to take whatever they can get. 08:28, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey hey hey. I never said you'd be using that image. I was simply proving a point that anime drawings can be sloppy and terribly drawn. Because for some reason, SeaTerror didn't believe us. I actually wanted to use some crappy images that were uploaded to replace renders, but they were luckily all deleted. Now how about I say something like this. "There are nothing wrong with renders! They are all drawn nicely and if you think there is one single flaw with any of them - then you shoudn't even be on this forum arguing because your perception is so terribly skewed." Except that'd be a horribly dickish thing to say. 16:27, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I personally think we should go with the best quality image, be it anime, manga or render, hence some renders are low quality so they should be replaced while others are fine unless a better version is found. Nice try at trying to lie, Ryu. You failed at it more than the Spanish Armada did against the English. "Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics" That was the exact quote. Show me these renders that are drawn better than the anime. Go ahead and do it or just fail once again. You're really great at that. SeaTerror (talk) 16:49, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes lets wipe out this horrendous renders and replace them with something of better quality i totaly agree with this and this should have been done long time ago. User:X-RAPTOR 17:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) SeaTerror, really. Really. You keep on telling me that one of the SeaTerror memes doesn't make sense. But it's your go-to for everything. Read this conversation. You changed DP's words to better suit your opinion, to which he responded "don't try to put words in my mouth". And now you are telling me I'm lying because you don't agree with what I'm saying. That is twice where you simply think someone's opinion isn't thier real opinion because it doesn't match yours IN ONE FORUM. Please just try to understand that often times, people think you are wrong. That doesn't mean we're lying. That doesn't mean we accidentally said the wrong thing. We just disagree with your bullshit. 20:30, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Its hilarious how you try to claim that I had any kind of bullshit when the exact line was about renders being better than anime images. You showed an anime image that had no render and you think I'm full of shit? You're more hilarious than a person who thinks the world is going to end this year. Even Galaxy pointed out how the image you linked had no render. You're full of shit. Everybody on the wikia chat laughs at you when you're not there. Just keep it up though, please. We need more shit to laugh at on this wikia. You do a good job with your bullshit to do it. SeaTerror (talk) 21:01, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Well, petty arguments aside, should we open up a poll about this? With the three options being: 1) Keep all renders. 2) Replace all renders. 3) Replace low-quality renders and keep the good ones. (We'll figure out which renders need to go later) Those seem to be pretty much all the the opinions that people have about this issue. 21:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd go with option 3. 21:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) See if somebody wants a 4th option first before opening the poll. 21:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Those options are more the enough open a poll. User:X-RAPTOR 21:29, August 4, 2012 (UTC) What the hell is your game, SeaTerror? I already said that the image had no render. It was only there to show that the anime can be sloppy at time. I never suggested that anyone would choose that over a render. I never lied. That is your bullshit. You put words in DP's mouth. That is your bullshit. And now, I don't even know what you're doing. What was the point of telling me that people are making fun of me? What was the point? Answer that question for me. Let's see if there is one single explanation that doesn't make you a dick. It was a dick move, plain and simple. "Even Galaxy has..." Even Galaxy? What does he have to do with anything? I'm not going to tell you what you are and aren't doing. But I am going to tell you that it seems like your trying to hurt me. And I don't get that. This forum is about renders. I disagree with you about renders. Because we disagree doesn't mean you can simply put off my opinion as a lie. 22:05, August 4, 2012 (UTC) No you didn't. You did not once say that the image had no render. You lied about it and tried to use that image as showing how anime version images are bad compared to renders. I also find it funny how you can complain about dick moves when you're such a liar. Such as this render example and your stupid meme about me with the Zolo comment I never said. Then you lied about it to Calu and said I said it. I can also tell you never even read past that part with Galaxy since if you had you would have noticed that it said Galaxy said your image had nothing to do with renders which was what the exact conversation was about. You showed an anime image that had no render image and tried to pass it off as a render. That was your bullshit lie and you can claim what you want but we all know you are full of shit. SeaTerror (talk) 22:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) It should also be noted in the poll that any option that still allows renders has the option to try and get better-quality renders to replace the current ones. That's the part I left out... 22:42, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ST you are entitled with your opinion but please do not include other editors in your rants. You're the only one saying that Ryu was lying when there obviously was a misunderstanding. If you have a personal problem with Ryu please stop polluting this topic with insults and use the talk page. You mean when I mentioned Galaxy said there was no render for the anime image he linked? That's just ridiculous. There was no misunderstanding either, just Ryu lying. SeaTerror (talk) 22:55, August 4, 2012 (UTC) "Hey hey hey. I never said you'd be using that image. I was simply proving a point that anime drawings can be sloppy and terribly drawn." I am not lying. I never once said that the image had a render. You assumed it. Quit calling me a liar, SeaTerror. 01:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) "Renders are generally better drawn than anime pics" "pics or it didn't happen" "Pics or it didn't happen? Okay. Here." "There are no renders for that scene." Nope. If you were making that point then you would have said so and not to a direct response that was about renders only. Keep on trying to get out of it, liar. SeaTerror (talk) 01:16, August 5, 2012 (UTC) It's unfortunate that even without a poll being opened, it's clear the argument is already quite one sided. I mean I haven't even had to point out how terrible the renders for Kalifa, Sengoku, Jango, Kaku, Don Krieg, Morgan, Foxy, Gin, Buggy, Mohji, Cabaji, Pickles, Porche, Shelly, Tashigi, Kaya, Arlong, Kuroobi, Hatchan, Galdino, Miss Merry Christmas, Miss Goldenweek, Dorry, Brogy, Miss Monday, Mr. 7, Miss Father's Day, Kureha, Hiluluk (as Gal initially pointed out), Van Augur, Calgara, Wiper and many, many more are due to being a mixture of low quality, dramatic poses (which go against the image guidelines) and originating from the anime which defeats your sole consistent argument about not using the anime due to, "renders are generally better drawn than anime pics" and, "screenshots from the anime tend to be sloppy". 02:41, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to propose changing the voting options to be more realistic/reasonable/representative of what people may want. I addressed these concerns above, but they weren't addressed before the poll was made. I just want to make sure people can vote for what they actually think. And let's not use inflammatory language like "Destroy all renders" please. The 3 options should be: 1) Keep all renders, try to find better quality renders where possible. If no better renders can be found, then the lower quality remains. 2) Replace all renders with Manga/anime images. 3) Replace low quality renders with better renders or manga/anime images of a higher quality. I don't want to vote until I feel that my concerns have been addressed. 05:11, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Not changing the word destroy. The only change has been added. Galaxy9000 (talk) 05:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I still won't vote until the language in the options is equally ballanced. You can say renders are evil and worth being destroyed a thousand times in the discussion, and after your signatures in the voting, but you should never say that in the voting options. It's not balanced, and it's not fair. 05:34, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Can we please have a few examples of renders vs non-renders on this forum? I feel like I can't make my point unless we have the alternative on the wiki. 05:43, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Your point is clear. Just don't mind ST, you'll never convince him anyway :D Changed the word destroy so that Just Some Dude would vote. It wasn't that big of a deal and you complain too much. But you got your way. Galaxy9000 (talk) 10:56, August 5, 2012 (UTC) No, ignoring SeaTerror. Can we please have a few examples of renders vs non-renders on this forum? People think that renders look so ugly, but they haven't seen the non-renders yet. 14:57, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Forever alone Croc. Sanji the Cook (talk) 19:37, August 17, 2012 (UTC) So what are we gonna do with renders for obscure characters that will be difficult/impossible to replace? Examples: Simon, Gaburi, Popola, etc... If we're gonna "destroy all the renders" are we gonna delete these too? 15:35, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Not impossible to find images of those characters. Video game images aren't hard to find you know. Galaxy9000 (talk) 21:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Just in case we ever need them again, I'm searching for every vector we have and saving them to a folder. Maybe you want to use it outside the Wiki, I dunno. 23:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) You realize we'll be uploading new versions of the file right? The renders will still be in the history. Galaxy9000 (talk) 23:45, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I know, but many of these files are JPG's or GIF's, which are commonly replaced with PNG's. In case those are forced for deletion, I'm saving these so they won't be gone forever. I'm also saving them in case people ever plan to use vectors on their own projects, they can easily grab each one from this big folder. 01:00, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Poll Time to get this poll started. The voting will close at August 19, 2012. You must have been on here for at least three months and have at least 300 edits to vote on this poll. Should all renders be replaced , kept, or should we only replace certain ones? Example Pages: Bad: Hiriluk, Gan Fall, Kalifa. Others have mentioned good ones such as Rob Lucci and Arlong. Absalom is not a render. Jango is a render. Edit: The Poll is now closed, Renders will be destroyed. (Still will be in the image history). A.Keep all renders, try to find better quality renders where possible. If no better renders can be found, then the lower quality remains #The big croc (talk) 04:22, August 10, 2012 (UTC) kalifa's render is sexy as it is # # B.Replace renders with Anime or Manga images #Galaxy9000 (talk) 04:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 04:29, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # 04:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC); Side note: not destroy, just update with a manga/anime image. # 04:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # Monkey.D.Me (talk) 05:03, August 5, 2012 (UTC) If only I knew what "Renders" are ( ._.) # 06:05, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # User:X-RAPTOR 11:00, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I just find manga and anime pics better in this case. # # # 23:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # Legato Bluesummers (talk) 04:05, August 6, 2012 (UTC) # 04:42, August 6, 2012 (UTC) # Djolee5 (talk) 12:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC) # 21:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) # 08:01, August 7, 2012 (UTC) # 01:19, August 9, 2012 (UTC)Zori #Sanji the Cook (talk) 19:47, August 9, 2012 (UTC) C.Replace Low Quality Renders with higher quality images. # 04:33, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # 05:44, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # 06:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # # 10:21, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # 10:25, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # 13:32, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # 20:12, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # Troll King 22:07/5/Aug/2012 22:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) # (this doesn't mean that high quality renders aren't replaceable...) #Klobis (talk) 05:27, August 10, 2012 (UTC) # # 01:30, August 17, 2012 (UTC) # 02:06, August 17, 2012 (UTC) COOKIES! Post Vote Discussion Destruction will now commence. Discuss what you want to here. Galaxy9000 (talk) 00:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Nothing is being destroyed. They're simply being updated. The only time total replacement will be necessary or allowed is if the render is an improper file type. 01:02, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Which is why I'm putting them in these folders. I'll also put the real proper ones in there for consistency and just in case they ever do get really deleted. I remember when I first joined the Wiki, somebody replaced Robin's pic with a pornographic one. Now that doesn't exist anymore in her pic's file, which also means every other previous pic is gone too. Saving these so something like that doesn't do any damage. 01:11, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Obviously DP. Was just making a joke. Galaxy9000 (talk) 01:20, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Is that supposed to be grammar? 01:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) List of Renders It's been slow going for replacing all the renders. So I thought that a list should be made here of all the current renders to make it easier for the people replacing them. If you replace a render, or see that one has been replaced, go ahead and take them out of the list. And if you see someone with a render that is not on this list, go ahead and add them. And don't bother signing or anything, just do it. We trust you. 02:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Special thanks to Galaxy9000 for compiling most of this list on DP's talk page. For the rest of the list, I went through the List of canon characters and List of non canon characters to try and get everyone. If there's a bunch of characters that aren't on either of those lists for some reason, let me know! 16:02, August 24, 2012 (UTC) PTS= Pre-Timeskip picture only *Kalifa *Sengoku *Kaku *Gin *Monda *Shelly *Arlong *Chew *Miss Merry Christmas *Miss Monday *Miss Father's Day *Hiriluk *Wapol PTS *Zeff PTS *Kuromarimo *Patty PTS *Tamanegi PTS (Please note: The render is used for several examples in the Image Guidelines, so whoever changes it should upload a new image, and not just replace the render.) *Lucky Roo *Mohmoo *Gan Fall PTS *McKinley PTS *Mousse *Seto *Aisa *Nola *Apis *Satori *Shura *Hotori and Kotori *Peeply Lulu PTS *Tilestone PTS *Noko *Tatsu *Simon *Gaburi *Popola *Chaka *Goldfish Princess *Yokozuna *Butler *Buzz *Moore *Musshuru *Nelson Royale *Schneider *Billy *Gasparde Not a a white background, but still a poor quality cutout shot like a render. Discussion 2 I'm sorry to reopen this discussion, but I been meaning to reopen it for a while now. I noticed how we wanted better quality pictures no matter if it's a anime or manga, but there are some crappy images. Even replaced a good render with a bad anime picture. Sure there were some good pictures that were uploaded, but not all like we wanted to. I still believe that we should had replace low quality renders with higher quality images. 04:09, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Too soon to reopen this. Renders are considered LQ to begin with. Reopen this in a few months and then we'll talk about how bad the images that have replace are. Galaxy9000 (talk) 04:12, September 28, 2012 (UTC) It's not to soon to reopen this. Earlier you said it was too late, make up your mind. Not all are consider low quality. We can talk about it right now instead. 04:16, September 28, 2012 (UTC)